


In Awe of You

by gin95



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Holidays, Changkyun is whipped, M/M, Minhyuk and changkyun are cousins, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Vacation, hyungwon is a book critic, not really all that one-sided, their parents are chaotic, they're both sarcastic little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: Changkyun's parents had managed to drag him to go on a week long vacation at the beach. What he didn't expect was for another family to join. Another thing he didn't expect? Their son to be so hot and way out of his league.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	In Awe of You

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be around 3k and welp, here we are. Enjoy!

“Do I have to go mom?” Changkyun had asked.

“Im Changkyun are you really trying to argue with me right now? You should be happy that I’m still alive and —”

Changkyun had tuned her out as his mom yells at him through the phone that he should be happy that he can still spend time with family and that his family was still alive when there are people who are orphans or alone in life. Changkyun rolls his eyes and sighs. His mom was always into the dramatics and she’s guilt-tripping him into this trip. In his defense, he didn’t know that he was even a part of this trip until today… and they were supposedly going on this trip the day after tomorrow.

Changkyun had plans for god’s sake! It was his spring break! He was going to get drunk with Jooheon everyday, not getting out of his bed and just lounging around in his underwear. Or since Jooheon was his bro bro, probably just lounging around naked. Changkyun had looked forward to it, even hyping it up with Jooheon. To be honest, he was hoping that in his drunken state, he would be able to finish up the song that he’s been stuck on since the better start of the year. It didn’t really have a due date but the fact that it was the only song that he hasn’t finished or _couldn’t_ finish irked him beyond belief. So going on a vacation with his parents or family wasn’t really at the top of his list.

“Mom—”

“You should be happy Im Changkyun. Basking in the glory that you’re father and I are still alive and that we actually didn’t mind you majoring in music when there are so many parents—”

“Fine!” Changkyun sounds exasperated, “Fine… I’ll go! Jesus christ, mom… you didn’t have to go on a whole tirade about you probably dying soon,” he sighs, “I’ll go… just please,”

His mom laughs. Sometimes he hates his parents but he knew that he wouldn’t have them any other way.

“Good, baby. I’m glad. It’s gonna be so much fun!” His mom squeals, “Your dad will be so happy to see you, you know?”

“How much am I supposed to pack? Or what kind of clothes am I packing?”

His mom told him that it would be about a week near a beach where they had rented a house, so she told him to pack some swimsuits and shorts.

“But bring a pair of jeans just in case! You never know,”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. He rarely went a day without jeans so he knew he was probably gonna be bringing jeans instead of shorts. His mom was still talking about the vacation but Changkyun had mainly shut her out, sulking by himself about not being able to get drunk or shit-faced for the week.

“—I even invited a college friend of mine and apparently they’re bringing their son! Maybe you guys will get al—”

“Wa-wa-wait, Mom—”

“—You guys will have so much fun! Even just go to the beach and stuff while the adults drink—”

“I’m an adult mom, I can drink and what do you me—”

“It’ll be so great! I haven’t seen her in so long, I’d be able to reminisce about my younger da—”

“Mom!” Changkyun yells and his mom suddenly berates him for being so rude to his poor mother to which he snorts and says, “What do you mean your college friend? And their son?”

His mom laughs, “Oh! I mean it like that… I invited a college friend and her family. I don’t know how else you want me to explain it hon,”

Changkyun just sighs and agrees, figuring that the faster he could hang up, the faster he could get his sanity back intact.

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Hyuuunnnggggg_

_From: Mihyukuwu_

_Don’t even_

_Aunty already told me_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Tf?!_

_She that fast?_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Lol she’s a better texter than you_

_Brat_

_Also tell me about this son that’s supposedly going_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_I don’t know what the fuck you wanna know_

_Hell I didn’t even know I was going!_

_And now I gotta be socially acceptable to strangers?!_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_It’d be good for you to get out_

_You need to be social, you gremlin_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Asshole_

_I’m not a gremlin!_

_Also I like being by myself_

_Since when was that a crime?!_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Uhhh… since always?_

_No cousin of mine can be so socially inept!_

_You got that from uncle’s side_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Wtf the disrespecc_

_Imma tell dad on you!_

_But you might be right because mom and you are so fucking similar_

_It’s kinda creepy_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Tell your dad and imma tell your mom you find her creepy_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Asshole_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Love you too booboo_

Changkyun had to break the news to Jooheon that night and Jooheon had whined at the fact that his bro bro was leaving him for spring break.

“I can’t believe you! Spring break was a tradition!” Jooheon had whined, going over to his dorm, hoping to talk him out of it.

Changkyun grunts, “Trust me, I know!” He sighs, “There was no way out. I’d rather be here drinking booze with you all day until we get a headache from the hangover but nope, my mom’s guilting me into it,”

Jooheon shudders, “Yeah your mom’s scary bro. Sorry bout that but you should go,”

Changkyun quirks his eyebrows, “Are you that scared of her?”

“Of course I fucking am!” Jooheon yelled, “Do you remember that one time we ended up butt-dialing her because we were drunk _and_ high as fuck?”

Changkyun had remembered. His mom had gotten on Jooheon and even grounded him even though they were already in _college_. Changkyun had told Jooheon to ignore her but Jooheon still stayed in his dorm for the week because he was fucking grounded by a woman who was _thousands_ of miles away. But Jooheon was convinced that Changkyun’s mom was like big brother, she had eyes everywhere.

Jooheon had left to go and start his drinking tonight, which Changkyun should be a part of but because his mom had guilted him into going to this vacation, he had to pack and buy a train ticket since he was driving with his parents to the beach together.

* * *

“My baby!” Changkyun’s mom had come to the station to pick him up and as soon as she sees him, she cups his face, kissing it all over. Changkyun knows that fighting it would just make it worse so he just stands there idly as his mom treats him like he’s still in middle school. His dad, bless his heart, just pats his shoulder.

“Sup mom,”

His mom smacks his arm, “Don’t ‘sup’ me, child,” she smiles, “but nothing much… sup with you son?”

Changkyun cringes at his mother’s attempt of modern slang but his mom had always acted a little bit younger than her age. Her body may be grown, but her young heart makes Changkyun wonder sometimes at how _he_ could be the more mature one in their relationship.

“How was the ride?” His dad asks.

Changkyun shrugs, “It was okay. Joo said hello, by the way,”

“How’s your dumpling of a friend doing?”

_Getting drunker by the second as I should be,_ he thinks but then bites his tongue, “He’s doing fine, dad. Just chilling,”

As they drive his mom practically beams from excitement. She’s like a kid going to the candy store. Changkyun had to smile because while his mom may be a little bit much at times, he admired the way she didn’t conform into society’s norms and just lived the way she wanted to.

Apparently the other family that was coming with them will meet them there since they were coming from the opposite direction. The son, Chae Hyungwon, was a couple of years older than Changkyun so his mom told him to treat him well and call him hyung since formality is a little bit outdated nowadays. He tunes her out as he texts his cousin.

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Get me out of here_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Lol vacation hasn’t even officially started_

_It’s a new record for you to wanna escape already_

_I’m impressed_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Have I told you that I fucking hate you?_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Too many times my beautiful cornchip_

Changkyun snorts at the nickname

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_You’re an idiot_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_So I’ve been told my incorrigible peanut_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_You’re high aren’t you_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Yep_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_You lucky son of a bitch_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Sure am my unattainable butterfly_

Changkyun was practically laughing at this point. Minhyuk by himself, sober and not high, was already a lot to handle. But if he was one or the other, his thoughts never made sense, making him even more of an idiot. Changkyun always died of laughter whenever he texted sober or high Minhyuk. It was like having a reality tv show of your own, on your phone.

Before he knows it, they’ve arrived at their house, his mom buzzing like an excited bee, talking non-stop about reminiscing about the ‘olden days’ and how she was thrilled to be around someone that knew her before she was her. It didn’t make sense to Changkyun but his dad just patted her back and assured her, “I know honey,”

The ride to the beach wasn’t bad. The highway was pretty empty since they were at least a day before the official spring break began. It was supposed to take about seven hours to get to the beach house so Changkyun had put in his earbuds, hoping to finish the song that was the main reason of his drinking this week. He was tapping his pen on his notebook to the beat when his mom yanks one of his earbuds out of his ear.

“It’s rude to ignore me, Kyun,” his mom scolds him but her eyes look playful.

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “Sorry mom,” he mutters, “I’m just stuck on this one song and it’s pissing me off,”

“Well maybe the beach is just what you need!”

_I doubt it_ , he thinks but just smiles at his mom to appease her. But as soon as she turns around he puts back his earbud in his ear, meeting his dad’s eyes through the rear view mirror. He can’t see his mouth but through the crinkle in his eyes, Changkyun knew he was holding back his laughter from his and his mom’s bickering.

They arrive at the beach house at around late lunch time. Changkyun didn’t even notice until he heard a tap on the window and saw his dad on the other side, taking in the beach view. Changkyun got out to stretch his legs and takes in the saltwater smell. His dad puts his arms around Changkyun’s waist since he was slightly shorter than his son, but Changkyun looks over and smiles. His mom was right. He was really lucky that his parents were still around, although he’d avoid to to tell her that. Her ego was already big enough as it is.

“It’s nice here, huh?” His dad had asked as they were unloading their luggage from the car. His mom was nowhere to be seen. If Changkyun had to bet, she was probably already down on the beach, with her feet in the water. She was more of a free spirit. His dad always told Changkyun that he was the same way and took after her. 

Changkyun takes some of the luggage and looks out to the water, “It is,”

After putting away the luggage and the rest of the food from the car to the beach house, Changkyun had told his parents that he was going to go down to the water. His dad just waved him off while he went to the room to take a nap, probably exhausted from all the driving. His mom, still out of sight.

Changkyun had found a spot under the dock. Besides the thumping sounds of people walking on it, it had a nice shade and the wind was blowing pretty good. It had a nice ambience. The music in his ears had been on loop for the last seven ish hours and he still hasn’t come up with anything good. He rips the earbuds out in frustration and grips his hair. He didn’t know why he so fucking worked up. It wasn’t like he needed this for an assignment or anything. Maybe he just needed to prove to himself that he wasn’t losing his edge. And that since he was going to be doing this for the rest of his life, he can’t be stuck on one song since one song can’t put food on the table.

His phone buzzes.

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Aunty told me you guys are there_

_How’s the view?_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Looks like any beach_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Pfft of course, dumbass_

_It IS the beach_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_I hate you_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_So I’ve been told_

_And yet you never block me_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Sounds tempting_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_DON’T_

_I need tea on this son that’s supposed to be joining you_

_Is he hot?_

_Will you guys fall in love?_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_You’re jumping into conclusions, hyung_

_Or just reading too many romantic aus_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Don’t get smart with me_

_And au writers deserve more love_

_They give me the stories of my imagination that I’m too lazy to write myself_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_I’ll let you know_

_But mom’s calling me_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Oof_

_You better answer_

_She gets really pissy_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Is everyone afraid of her?!_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_You are too_

_You’re just in denial_

Changkyun shakes his head as he answers his mom’s call, which starts with her yelling at how he’s rude for letting it ring for so long. Changkyun rolls his eyes at his mom’s dramatics, “I answered didn’t I?”

“Don’t get snippy with me Im Changkyun,”

“I’m not,” he smiles, “I’m just telling you the truth,”

His mom laughs on the other side, “Alright, alright. My friend and her family are here. Can you make your way if you’re done sulking about your unfinished song?”

Changkyun huffs at being called out, “Fine… I'm on my way,” he says and hangs up as he stands up from his spot. Maybe he’ll come back to this spot next time, liking the quietness and the fact that it was away from the crowds of young spring breakers.

Changkyun makes his way to the beach house and finds another car parked next to theirs. As he goes up the stairs, he hears chatter and some type of conversation going on inside the house. He goes in and he finds three strangers in the room besides his mom and dad. His mom smiles when she sees Changkyun approach.

“This is my son, Changkyun,”

Changkyun smiles and introduces himself to his mom’s friend and her husband, but their son was still talking to his dad so he kept his focus on the parents.

“It’s nice to meet you,”

The mom smiles. She had a pretty smile and youthful skin, while the dad had a little bit of gray hairs in between his dark one and is much taller than his own dad so he was kind of towering over Changkyun.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! Your mom talks about you all the time,” she says as she hugs him.

Changkyun looks over at his mom and asks, “Did she tell you to tell me that?”

His mom hits his shoulder, “Brat,” and looks over at her friend, “You see what I have to deal with?”

Her friend shakes her head, “He’s a cutie!” She pinches his cheeks as he calls over his shoulder, “Wonah, come here and meet Changkyun,”

Changkyun massages his cheeks from the pinching and turns around. _Fuck_.

Oh, Changkyun was so fucked. This man was beyond stunning. He was around the same height as his dad, had his mother’s eyes, but the lips were from neither parent as he had the thickest lips he’s ever seen in his life.

Changkyun tries to stop staring when he sees the other man furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

The guy laughs—or wheezes, more like since his laughter was more airy— “I was just saying it’s nice to meet you,”

Changkyun had to pinch himself because his voice was even better.

“Y-yeah it’s nice to meet you too, man,” Changkyun grimaces. Did he really just ‘man’ the dude that he was practically eye-fucking?

The other man just looks amused, “Yeah… _man_ ,”

Changkyun just slips to the kitchen to hopefully get a glass of ice water. His dad joins him, “That Hyungwon kid seems like a nice kid,”

Changkyun grunts, knowing where this was going. “Daaaad,”

His dad laughs, “What? I’m just saying… he’s a nice kid. He looks handsome too, you know?”

He knew what his dad was insinuating and while he was luckier than most where his parents had approved of his sexuality, the fact that they tease him every now and then at any time a mildly handsome guy they come across, Changkyun wanted to strangle them. He loved them, he really did. But not so much right now.

“Stop it, dad,”

His dad puts his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright,” he smirks, “but so you know, I’m just preparing you for your mom later,”

“Tell me again as to why I agreed to come here?”

“Because you love us?”

Changkyun snorts, “Debatable,”

His dad just ruffles his hair playfully. 

* * *

Changkyun had made it his sole purpose to avoid Hyungwon and any time he came across the beautiful man, he would just freeze and be the panicked gay that he used to make fun of. In short, he was starting to become like Jooheon anytime his cousin, Minhyuk, came by.

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Hyuuunnnggg_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Dude’s hot isn’t he?_

_You in love yet?_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Yes_

_And no wtf_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_People can fall in love at first sight dumbo_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_I did not come to you to be insulted_

_I’m gonna text Heony_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_NO_

_I want the TEA_

_So SPILL_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_He’s hot_

_That’s basically the tea_

_I’m Jooheon hyung whenever you come over_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Lol we been knew you were a panicked gay_

_And WHAT THE FUCK_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOOHEON_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_FUCK FUCK_

_Erase it_

_Just bleep it out of your brain_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Idiot_

_This is texting_

_I can read it, anytime_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Well do with the info like you want_

_Can’t do anything_

_Just don’t tell Heon that I’m the one who told you_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Tell me WHAT?!_

_ME SO CONFUSED_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_You is an I.D.I.O.T_

Changkyun shuts off his phone, not waiting for Minhyuk to respond. But he hears an incessant buzzing, which either means that Jooheon knows that he told Minhyuk about his crush and is cussing him out or Minhyuk is spamming him with messages to explain himself. Or both. He looks at his phone screen just out of curiosity. Definitely both.

He sighs.

“Can I join you?”

Changkyun freezes and looks up to the voice. Hyungwon was looking at down at him, smiling. _Fuck._

“Y-yeah,” he stutters. When we’ll he stop being an illiterate dumbass and actually respond like a guy that’s actually going to college for education and not parties?

Hyungwon smiles wider and moves to sit next to Changkyun.

“Your parents and my parents are already on their way to drunk land,”

Changkyun snorts, “I thought we were the college kids here,”

Hyungwon laughs, “I mean we can drink too, but for some reason, seeing myself as a drunkard and acting like a dumbass in front of my parents wasn’t in my to do list today,”

Handsome _and_ sarcastic. Two of his favorite things.

“Maybe it’s because you never let them out,”

Hyungwon shoves him playfully, “They’re old enough to make dumb decisions,” he laughs, “besides they’d never listen to me anyway,”

“Sounds like my parents… well, my mom anyway,”

“You’re mom is cool. I like that she’s kind of free-spirited and doesn’t hold back,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun quirks his eyebrow, “My only friend—well if he’s still my friend—and my cousin are scared of her,”

“What do you mean ‘if he’s still your friend’?”

Changkyun grimaces, “I may have or may have not told his crush that… he’s crushing on him,”

Hyungwon frowns, “How do you even know his crush?”

“He’s crushing on my cousin,”

“Ah,”

“And it came up in conversation,”

Hyungwon brushes his hair off of his face which Changkyun seemed to have caught. And it was a mistake because the only thing that might make his heart beat faster is seeing Hyungwon brushing his hair off his face so nonchalantly, like he didn’t know how good looking it made him.

“Well, then… you’re fucked,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun nods solemnly, trying to take the image of Hyungwon brushing his hair off of his mind, “Just play me some Nora Jones at my funeral, will you?”

Hyungwon snorts, “Sure thing. I’ll even sail you away at the sea and shoot a flaming arrow at your dead body,”

“Such a viking way to die,” he smiles, “I kind of like it,”

Hyungwon shakes his head as he looks out to the water. Changkyun kind of looks at his side profile. He was really handsome, in that soft and sleepy kind of way. He urges himself to look at the water too because he didn’t want to get caught looking. But what he didn’t know was that Hyungwon was also looking at him as soon as he had put his attention to the sea in front of them.

Changkyun was surprised that his parents weren’t calling them at dinner time since he and Hyungwon were practically seated in the same place for hours now. He nudges Hyungwon to head back since he was hungry, hoping for some barbecue or some kind of meat for dinner. What he didn’t expect to see were four adults, passed out on their chair, liquor and wine all over the table.

“I guess they had fun?” Hyungwon said as he moved towards his own parents, putting a blanket over them.

“That’s an understatement,” he mutters as he moves across the room towards his dad, gently shaking him.

“Dad,”

His dad grunts and slowly blinks his eyes open, “Hey Kyun. Did you ask that Hyungwon kid out yet?”

Changkyun reddens and thanks that Hyungwon is too preoccupied with his own parents.

“You’re drunk dad,” he tries to pry the empty beer bottle in his hand, “You should go to sleep,”

His dad pats his cheek, “You’re such a good kid,”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. And you’re not supposed to be acting like one, you know that right?”

His dad just laughs and waves him off, moving to the side to pick up his mom. Changkyun was impressed that he was still able to carry his mom, while inebriated. Granted, his mom didn’t weigh much, but Changkyun would’ve never been able to do it. Especially not bridal style.

Changkyun had tried to find his luggage to change into more comfortable clothing. Plus his shorts were full of sand and it’s not a very comfortable feeling. He looks through each room, which wasn’t very hard since there were only three. And he pales. He’s sharing a room with Hyungwon. Changkyun opens the door to the last room just to make sure and finds that sure enough, there was another set of suitcase in the room that didn’t belong to him. At least there were bunk beds. Hyungwon follows him shortly after.

“My parents are passed out. Can’t even shake my dad awake,” Hyungwon laughs.

Changkyun freezes at being in such a small amount of space with the other. Sure they were practically elbow to elbow sitting down at the beach but there was still a wide space, with the beach stretching in front of them. Here, it was only the walls holding them apart.

Changkyun sighs and turns around, “Which bed did you want?”

Hyungwon tilts his head, “It doesn’t really matter to me… I don’t mind either way,”

Changkyun nods and takes the bottom bed as Hyungwon throws his charger and book at the top.

After a few minutes of silence, Hyungwon turns to him, “Do you wanna grab a bite, since our parents are too drunk to even feed their kids?”

Changkyun snorts at the truth, “Might as well. I’m fucking starving,”

“Great,” he smiles, “I’d offer to cook but I’d end up burning the kitchen down. And while I know we could save ourselves, our parents are another story,”

Changkyun just laughs and nods in agreement.

* * *

As they settle down at a nearby diner that served seafood, Changkyun couldn’t help but notice that a lot of people were staring at Hyungwon. He was good looking but Changkyun didn’t know to what extent, but if he’s caught so many eyes just by existing, Changkyun knew for sure that he was way out of his league. Hyungwon though seems oblivious to it and just takes Changkyun’s wrist to the nearby seat by the window.

They place their order and Hyungwon seems to tap at the table out of boredom.

“My mom said you’re still in college?”

Changkyun nods, “I’m in my last year,” he clears his throat, “Um… I-I guess you’re not?”

Hyungwon shakes his head, “No. Finished about two years ago,”

“What do you do, hyung?”

“I’m a book critic,”

Changkyun smiles, “Really?”

“Yep,” Hyungwon smiles, “Do I not look like a huge literary nerd?”

“Not really,” Changkyun shrugs, “I thought you would say a model or something in the fashion industry,”

Hyungwon laughs, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m just a mere book critic who _critiques_ other people’s work,”

“Is it what you always wanted to do?”

“I’ve always loved literature,” Hyungwon sighs, “Poetry was my kryptonite. Couldn’t write for shit but for some reason, reading and analyzing words that were written by other people was my niche,”

Changkyun nodded. The waitress comes by to drop off their food and wishes them to enjoy it.

After a few minutes of eating Hyungwon asks, “What are you studying?”

“Music,”

“Really?” Hyungwon mocks.

Changkyun laughs, “Yeah. Jooheon hyung and I are classmates… actually I had to take some classes in literature and poetry,”

“You did?”

Changkyun nods, “It was for my lyric writing courses. It’s some type of corequisite. I honestly hated it,”

Hyungwon laughed, “Yeah… it’s not for everybody. As soon as people see Shakespeare, they run the other way. Me?” He points to himself, “I run straight to it,”

Changkyun shakes his head, “I had no fucking clue what he was going on and on about. Honestly, the only one that really made sense was Robert Frost. His were short, to the point, and at times even rhymed,”

Hyungwon smiles, “I like abstract ones. Most people like rhyming poems since they’re easier to read but I’ve noticed that the ones that don’t, have a deeper meaning to them,”

As Hyungwon drones on and on about poetry, Changkyun couldn’t help but be attracted to him. Not only for his looks, but also for his brains. He’s never been much into poetry and always fell asleep when anyone talked or even asked him about it. But Hyungwon talking about it, made him interested because unlike those other people who asked for his thoughts about ‘why is there no such thing as a happy love’ or ‘why is Shakespeare always killing his characters’, Hyungwon’s eyes shone in the subject. He brought some of the words to life and Changkyun wouldn’t mind taking another poetry class if Hyungwon was the one teaching.

They walk back to the beach house, hoping to digest the dinner that they just ate. Hyungwon pats his belly, “I am so full… I could sleep,”

Changkyun smiles, “Yeah. Sleep sounds so good,”

“It does,” Hyungwon looks over at Changkyun, “Hey,”

Changkyun looks up.

“Maybe you can show me some of your songs,”

Changkyun opens his mouth then closes it and just nods, hoping that the night wouldn’t give away his reddening face.

They get ready for bed as Changkyun puts his earbuds back in to hopefully come up with a solution for his dilemma while Hyungwon settles in his bed with a small night light attached to the book. Changkyun could only assume that it was his next book to critique.

Instead of listening intently to the music, he lulls himself to sleep, dreaming of a certain boy who’s dark brown eyes and thick lips has plagued his mind all day.

* * *

His crush on Hyungwon doesn’t subside, instead it grows. Like exponentially. In Jooheon’s words, he was _fucked._ Changkyun knew this too as he tries to avoid the older as much as possible but somehow, Hyungwon seems to find him. It’s like he has a radar on Changkyun, knowing where to find him anytime he ran away. Not only was Hyungwon handsome and gorgeous and everything in between, he also got Changkyun’s state of mind. The way that he knows how it’s much more energizing to be by yourself, how draining it could be after hanging out with so many people for hours at a time, and how sometimes, it’s okay to be a socially inept gremlin (Minhyuk’s words). Hyungwon _understood_ him and Changkyun has never felt that with anyone before. No one’s ever been so in tuned with him and Hyungwon had only known him for a couple of days.

Since their parents mainly hung out with each other, it isolated the two to where they just hang out by themselves, whether in their room or at the beach. But before he got in too deep, Changkyun had mainly avoided the older, hoping to wash away the budding feelings that were creeping in.

His father has mellowed out the teasing after Changkyun had teased him back for acting like a college student. His dad just laughs, but his reddening ears lets Changkyun know that he was embarrassed. Thankfully, his mom hasn’t come at him, probably too preoccupied with her friend around. Either way, he was grateful.

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Hyuuuunnnnggg_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Yeeeessss_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_I’m so fucked_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Trust me_

_I already know_

_Uncle sent me a pic of this dude_

_He’s beyoootifoool_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Okay I swear why do you text my mom and dad more than I do_

_And I know I’m fucked_

_Because he’s out of my league!_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_First of all, aunty and uncle are way cooler_

_Second of all, we been knew_

_Third of all, slap yourself because that’s a bunch of bullshit_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_I don’t wanna talk about it_

_We’re only here for a week anyway_

_Well a couple more days_

_Then we go our separate ways_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_That’s awesome then!_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_What the fuck do you mean_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_You can kiss him on the last day_

_Because you guys are never gonna see each other again!_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_But I wanna kiss him ALL THE TIME_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_…_

_Well you are fucked_

_LDR?_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_We both know I’m not equipped for a long-distance relationship_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Do you even know where he lives?_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_He lives about a couple of hours from the university_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Psshhhh_

_That’s nothing!_

_Heony and I are making it work_

_LDR bish_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_What do you mean you guys are making it work_

_HYUNG_

_HYUNG_

_WTFFFF_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Well after what you told me_

_I went and told Heony I like him too_

_And we’re together!_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_Is this what it feels like to be betrayed_

_Because I feel fucking betrayed_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Don’t be so extra_

_Just be happy for us_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_I am_

_But help me with MY dilemma_

_From: Minhyukuwu_

_Just kiss the poor guy_

_Ask him, you want it or nah_

_Then LDR!_

_To: Minhyukuwu_

_You’re no help_

Changkyun shuts his phoned sighs, laying on his bed. He’s taken out his unfinished song on his shuffle because it was driving him crazy and now that he has _another_ dilemma, Changkyun was about to become unhinged. Changkyun closes his eyes, hoping that he’s somehow teleported back to his college dorm where he was getting drunk as fuck with Jooheon and didn’t know of Hyungwon’s existence. Of course, when he opens his eyes the main reason for his dilemma was staring right back at him. Changkyun quickly sits up.

“Hey hyung,”

Hyungwon smiles, “Hey,”

“Where are the parents?”

“They went to a bonfire by the beach,” he shrugs, “They asked me to come but I politely declined,”

“Politely?” He tilts his head.

“Couldn’t very well tell them to fuck off since that’s just rude so I turned them down politely,”

Changkyun laughs, “I get why I’m here since my mom guilted me into not visiting them enough and since they’re still paying for my school. But you?” He shakes his head, “You’ve already graduated and have your own life, how did your parents force you into coming?”

Hyungwon smiles, “I asked them if I could come,”

“How come?”

“The office was a little stuffy. And so was my home… I needed a different kind of scenery to be able to spout some literary bullshit on paper,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun giggles, “I guess being a book critic isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,”

“It is,” he smiles, “But sometimes I just wanna throw away the damn book because it’s so fucking bad but I can’t just give them one sentence at telling them that I’d rather burn it than fucking read it,” he shrugs, “so I have to come up with some big ass words that don’t make any fucking sense but sound professional,”

Changkyun bites his lips, trying to wash away the smile that was threatening to come out of his mouth.

“Kyun,”

Changkyun hums to find Hyungwon kneeling down to see him at eye-level.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Changkyun’s breath hitched, “Don’t deny it, I already know.”

Changkyun looks down to his lap, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung,”

Hyungwon smirks, “Look, we can either play this game or,” he softly grabs Changkyun’s chin so that the younger was looking at him, “ _or_ we could spend the last few days we have _together_ ,”

Changkyun tilts his head, “What do you mean?”

Hyungwon smiles, “For a smart kid, you’re really dumb,”

“Hey!”

Hyungwon just laughs but before Changkyun could ask again, he closes the gap between them, kissing him softly. Changkyun’s eyes were open in shock and it wasn’t until Hyungwon had started to pull away that he felt them closing.

He opens them to see Hyungwon smiling, “I like you, Kyun,”

“Me too, hyung,”

“About damn time,”

Changkyun giggles, “We only have a couple of days hyung,”

“Pfft, you make it sound like I’m dying,” he shrugs, “I only live a couple of hours away and I can visit on the weekends. I mainly work from home so I can even stay with you at your dorm,” Hyungwon wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Changkyun reddens and gently pushes him away, “Shut up,”

Hyungwon takes his hands, “Listen, I really like you. It’s weird for me since we’ve only known each other for a couple of days but I already like you… a lot,” he smiles, “You wanna try it with me?”

Changkyun bites his bottom lip then pecks Hyungwon briefly, “Yeah,”

* * *

The last few days consisted of them using only one bed instead of two, their parents never saying anything at the clear elephant in the room. Changkyun’s mom had taken him to the pantry one time just to hug him out of happiness. Hyungwon’s mom had come inside shortly after and all three of them were squealing like three teenage girls who just started dating. Changkyun’s dad just patted his back, smiling at his son. Changkyun knew he was happy too since his teasing gradually increased over the next few days.

On their last day, their parents had given them the day together, not like they haven’t been the last week since the four adults seemed to like running away together, getting drunk as much as possible. If Changkyun had guessed, this outing would probably last his parents until the end of the year. He was happy that they had fun though and hopes that they do it more often.

He was sitting under the docks with Hyungwon like the first day they met. But this time, their hands were intertwined with each other, with Hyungwon sitting behind him as Changkyun leaned his back against his chest. Changkyun sighs, “I’ll miss you hyung,”

Hyungwon laughs, “Idiot… I’ll come see you this weekend,”

Changkyun looks up from where Hyungwon was resting his chin on the top of his head, “Yeah, I know,” sounding a little sad.

Hyungwon frees his hand from his and turns Changkyun around, getting some sand caught in his shorts and takes his face in his hands, “I like you, Kyun,” he pecks his lips, “We said we’d try, remember?”

Changkyun nods, “I know,” and he hugs the older by the waist, willing for time to go as slow as possible.

They say goodbye to each other, albeit sadly, but Hyungwon already planned on coming over this coming weekend. Changkyun could survive a week without him, right? He hugs Hyungwon’s parents and shyly kisses his now boyfriend.

“I’ll text you on the road,”

Changkyun had to laugh, they were talking to each other like they were dying or like they didn’t live close enough to each other. Hyungwon hugs Changkyun’s parents in turn and his father tells him ‘to not be a stranger’.

“I’m so glad it worked out for you and Hyungwon!” His mom says as they get on the road.

His father laughs, “I’m just happy you’re not going to die alone,”

“Dad!”

“It’s a very known fear, Kyunah,” his dad pouts.

“You’re welcome by the way,”

Changkyun tilts his head, “What are you talking about mom,”

“Boy, I got vision and the rest of the world wears bifocals,” his mom had said in response.

“Butch Cassidy! Nice, hon,” his dad says as his mom smiles.

“Mom,” Changkyun sits closer to the front, “What are you talking about?” Enunciating every word.

“I may have or may have not suggested that I have a single, handsome, smart child that is looking for love, who doesn’t know it but is very much desperate,”

Changkyun gasps, “I’m not _desperate_ mom!”

His mom waves him off, “Oh shush. It worked out didn’t it?”

Changkyun sulks in the back as he feels his phone buzz.

_From: Wonnie_

_Hey babe_

Changkyun smiles. _I guess it did_.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we can always use a little bit of Hyung-Kyun in this world.  
> Also to my fellow au writers out there, I'd like to say thank you for giving me stories that make my day and hope that you guys continue writing because I seriously love the stories that you put out. The imagination and the finesse in finishing a story is no joke, so I'd like to show some love and admiration, because y'all the true MVP. And to the novice writers... welcome to the club :)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are welcomed <3


End file.
